Just Bad Luck
by cartoonist
Summary: Goku tries to get out of spring cleaning but his little adventure is just filled with bad luck.
1. Default Chapter

Just Bad Luck!  
  
Chapter 1:Goku Gets Away!  
  
"Goku" shouted Chi chi up the stairs,  
  
"Yes" Goku replied,  
  
"Do you know what day it is?" she continued,  
  
"Wednesday?"  
  
"No it's a special day!"  
  
"Gohan's birthday?"  
  
"No" Chi chi sighed,  
  
"Goten's"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yours"  
  
"No, but you should know that's on Saturday!" she was getting angry now!  
  
"Wait, I got it, I got it!" Goku was getting excited now, "Pancake day"  
  
"NO, it's Spring cleaning!" she said happily,  
  
Goku started to panic, "NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he tried to think of a plan to get out of cleaning.  
  
Goku thought in his head, 'Oh my god, what a bad day! I hate cleaning can I see myself in an apron no, no, no! I won't, I can't do it. I have to get out of here! I must hide, I must hide!"  
  
Chi chi yelled again, " Come on Goku we have to start soon,"  
  
Back in Goku's head, ' Ok don't panic, don't panic, I'm panicking. I wasn't like this with Frieza or Cell so why now, why now? Wait I know I'll grab the railing and hope she doesn't look up!"  
  
Chi chi opens the door slowly, and quietly calls for Goku. Likely she doesn't look up and see Goku on the railing and leaves the room. Goku realizing that he can't hide in the house for much longer does instant translocation to the floating place to see Mr. Po Po.  
  
On arrival Goku searches for Mr. Po Po (with the occasional snack in between from the kitchen) to find out any news of the Z-fighters.  
  
"Hey Mr. Po Po, Hello you there, come on I just want to talk, I promise I won't eat much?" Goku shouts through the place.  
  
With no reply he decides to fly to Roshi's island for news but a voice replies from within.  
  
" Hello Goku what brings you here? Sorry I didn't answer but I was asleep. But anyway I have some bad news for you, Krillin has gone missing and 18's going spare, you have to find him."  
  
"This is great, now I have somewhere to go to get out of cleaning, Woo Hoo, Yeah! Krillin here I come!"  
  
And Goku flew off home to get some stuff for the trip, but he had to be very quiet and sneak in without Chi chi noticing. That would be hard!  
  
Later on Goku had successfully gathered his things and snuck around the house without Chi chi noticing. But in his excitement he did not notice little Goten following him around the house. Until Goten shouted,  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Goku jumped up but managed not to scream the house down from the shock. Once he had regained the ability to speak he panted,  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm following you and can I come with you? If you don't let me come I'll go get mummy!" Goten replied in an excited voice,  
  
Goku accidentally shouted, "What, you can't come you'll get in the way!"  
  
Goku quickly clamped his hands over his mouth as Chi chi shouted, "Goten who was that,"  
  
"Oh that was me don't worry!" Goten shouted back looking at his dad with a look that said clearly I have to come now I've just covered for you.  
  
"Ok, Ok you win, you can come, but just be careful!" Goku whispered back.  
  
It was a really bad day Goku thought as Goten ran to get his stuff (which was mostly food and toys) and signed as he walked to the window.  
  
Goten ran up to his dad and stood by his shoulder, when suddenly without warning Goku lifted up his arm and Goten was tossed out the window into the water below. Goten came up and spat a bit of water just as Goku flew down and said to him,  
  
"Goten this is no time for a swim, we have to find Krillin, not just muck around at home, I thought you wanted to come this is serious?"  
  
Goten just hovered above the water, dripping slowly and sighed and thought in his head, 'this was a bad day?' 


	2. Finding Krillin!

Just Bad Luck!  
  
Chapter 2: Finding Krillin!!!  
  
Goku and Goten set off into the sky. Talking, then laughing, then choking, and repeating until they reached a long winding corridor. Goten was quick to act and ran straight to the opening humming a tune he heard on the radio. Not noticing the many traps and dangers ahead.  
  
"Goten" yelled Goku, " wait for me, you don't know what could be ahead!"  
  
"Oh, but dad I wanna chase the butterfly," replied the whining Goten, "it's just gone down the corridor, come on lets catch it, I wanna make friends, PLEASE!"  
  
"Oh, ok but wait for me!" Goku called after Goten, as Goten ran towards the butterfly.  
  
Suddenly an arrow flew out the wall just narrowly missing Goku while Goten was happily skipping ahead. Goku jumped and flipped and dodged many more arrows as Goten happily shouted,  
  
"Come on dad, I've nearly got it," not noticing the many arrows aiming for Goku's head!  
  
Goten shouted with joy after a few minuets, "I got him, dad, I've got him, aren't I fast dad?"  
  
Goku still narrowly avoiding death just thought in his head, 'This is a bad day, a very bad day, Hey that almost got me, Whoops nearly had no hair there. How come Goten is missing all this, that stupid butterfly, I'll have to get him for this!'  
  
Finally Goku reached the end of that death corridor to find Goten merrily holding and dancing with the butterfly. Goku flopped down on the floor and let out a puff of air and said in his head, 'This is a really, really bad day!'  
  
Then Goten turned around and said, "Come on dad there's another corridor," then he realized his dad was laying on the floor breathing heavily and added, "What your tried already it was only a run?" At this Goku crashed the floor in disbelief. When Goku finally got over his shock he got up and turned to Goten and said,  
  
"Ok Goten lets go, I can sense Krillin is near, but I'll only go on one condition,"  
  
"What's that dad?" Goten answered,  
  
"I go first!" Goku said triumphantly,  
  
"Ok," Goten replied happily (because he was lost but he wouldn't admit that!)  
  
Goku started down the next corridor quite happily because he thought his bad luck must have ended by now. When suddenly a great beam of fire shot out the wall straight into Goku's face.  
  
"DAD?" Goten cried in shock, but all Goku could mange in reply was a small and feble,  
  
"Oww!" as he rubbed his burnt and sore face. Goten started to laugh at the sight of his dad's charred, black face, but Goku ignored him and carried on walking while rubbing his eyes clean. He hadn't noticed the bear trap that he was about to tread on, Goten quickly started to warn his dad but it was too late Goku firmly stamped on the trap and screamed and cursed as he flew into the air from the sudden pain and landed with a crash on the floor at the end of the corridor!  
  
"Dad are you ok?" asked Goten trying to cover his impending laughing fit at the sight of his dad,  
  
"Do I look ok," shouted back Goku as he hobbled to the end of the floor. (He hadn't noticed the narrow bridge that would take him to the other side so was hobbling towards a gap in the floor!).  
  
Goten tried to call his dad through his fit of laughter to warn him about the drop but it was too late. Goku walked of the edge! Goten called from above,  
  
"Dad!" and Goku just answered,  
  
"Uh Hu?" not realising he was falling to the floor. When he finally looked down he screamed as he panicked and hit the floor with a BANG! He finally looked up thinking, 'OW that really hurt, this is a really bad day, hey that's Krillin. WHAT,' then Goku shouted,  
  
"KRILLIN?" 


	3. confusion!

Just Bad Luck!  
  
Chapter 3: Confusion???  
  
As Goku shouted Krillin's name Goten came floating down next to his dad.  
  
He quickly said, " Dad, dad are you ok, I saw you fall it was funny but.Krillin what are you doing here?"  
  
Krillin looked at Goku slowly getting up (trying not to put any weight on his hurt foot, it still really, really hurt) and Goten helping him (he had gotten pretty good at being a leaning post by this time) and finally said,  
  
"Hi, a little help here please I'm kinda tied up at the moment!"  
  
Krillin was wrapped from the neck down in rope but even in that kind of situation he still could be sarcastic. Goku ignoring his friend's sarcastic cry for help said,  
  
"Krillin, what the hell you doing here? I thought you and 18 had stuff to do," (use your imagination here!!) " I only found out you were gone when Mr. Poe Poe told me, so come on tell me, why you're here, PLEASE!!"  
  
Then the long story began, but because it is so long I'll only tell you about the bit's Goku and Goten heard (they both have very short attention spans, sometimes it can only last just through a battle, or T.V program!)  
  
"Well, I was out training when I fell over a dragonball..." (Goku and Goten both laugh at this point so I don't know what Krillin said next, anyway as Krillin was saying) " .suddenly there was a giant BANG! And every thing went black until I started to have a dream.." (again Goku and Goten stop listening so I won't bore you with Krillin's dream, if you want to know at this point in time Goku is thinking about dinner and if his bad luck will get worst so he will miss dinner and Goten was thinking about the same thing, come on their really alike! Then they started to listen to Krillin again) ".I woke up and I was here, now wasn't that a funny story?"  
  
Both Goku and Goten nod there head both as confused as each other, but don't want to show it. Then suddenly there was a voice,  
  
"Who's there, I can hear someone talking, have you gone mental Krillin?"  
  
Then that pathetic joke was followed by howling laughter that made Goten cover his ears, Krillin moan slightly, and Goku just thought to himself 'I've heard that laugh before now were have I heard that laugh before, come on brain I don't ask much but tell me, were have I heard that laugh before?'  
  
Then out of the shadows Mr. Towle appears! That rare light bulb lit above Goku's head. While that process was happening Mr. Towle said,  
  
"Goku, what are you doing here? Your not supposed to be here, you won't ruin."  
  
But before Mr. Towle could finish Goku said,  
  
"Hi Mr. Towle, how are you? What are you doing here? Why is Krillin here?"  
  
Krillin just sighed he had already explained to Goku why he was hear but it was obvious that he had not listened to all he was saying. Then Mr. Towle seeing his chance to fool Goku and get out of here said,  
  
" Oh Goku, hi, I'm fine thank you," (at this Krillin's jaw dropped and Goten just stood their whistling a tune he had heard, he had lost interest again) " I'm here looking for the dragonballs do you know where any are?"  
  
Goku not noticing that Mr. Towle had not answered his last question said,  
  
"No why, what do you want them for?"  
  
"Oh nothing much" he said calmly,  
  
Goku had now started to fly so he could talk face to face, (because he still couldn't stand on his bad foot. He tried but he just screamed and fell to the floor again)  
  
Then Goku said, "Well if it's not that important, why don't you tell me, I won't to know?"  
  
Mr. Towle replied "Why bother you will only forget"  
  
"NO, I will not, now please tell me"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"NO"  
  
(Well this went on for ages so I won't bother writing it all down, and by this time Goten had untied Krillin and managed to fall asleep, as Krillin was sitting there bored but quite happy to be out of the argument and out of those ropes, they really itched!)  
  
After ages Mr. Towle finally said, "I will tell you if you win on this PS2 game, ok?"  
  
Goku replied happily, "Ok" and got comfortable by the wide screen TV.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing you have to do it by morning!" Mr. Towle said,  
  
"Ok" said Goku who was already on level 2 and was winning at that moment. His tongue was sticking out and the controller was moving with the character. He kept shouting when he was losing and laughing when he had won. He fell over three times as he bent with his character but his concentration never wavered. By the time Mr. Towle had started his evil plan Goku was on level 5 (out of 50) and it had only been playing for 5 minuets.  
  
Goten who was still fast asleep beside Krillin was dreaming happily and Krillin was intently watching Goku win at the game. It was at that moment Mr. Towle struck. He quietly came up behind Krillin and attacked by quickly covering his mouth and running as fast as he could and jumping into a jeep he had organized as an escape route. None of this caught the attention of Goku or woke up the sleeping Goten. Mr. Towle traveled all night until he found a place he could hide and started to try and find out were as he thought Krillin had hidden the other dragonballs.  
  
Back in front of the TV Goku suddenly screamed out,  
  
"Yes I did it, I did it!"  
  
Goten who had woken up with a start shouted back,  
  
"I'm awake, I didn't do it, you can't prove anything?"  
  
But just then Goku landed on the ground on his bad leg and cried in pain and Goten remembered were he was, embarrassed that he had fell asleep looked for a way to cover up his mistake and realized that Krillin was missing and quickly said,  
  
"Dad, where's Krillin gone?"  
  
Goku answered while looking around the room expecting Krillin to appear out of nowhere and said,  
  
"I dunno, but lets go and find him!"  
  
At this Goku grabbed Goten's hand and started to do instant translocation just as Goten said,  
  
"Dad, where are we..?"  
  
(Goku if he is interrupted during instant translocation instead of going to where he wanted to go, goes to a person the other person knows really well.)  
  
".going?"  
  
Goten finished as they reappeared. But they were not with Krillin. Standing in front of them was Gohan who had just got home from school.  
  
When Gohan realized that his dad and little brother was in the room with him (who his mum had made him search for since he had got home) asked,  
  
"Dad, Goten what are you doing here, I thought you had got away from mum ages ago?"  
  
"Yes about that." Began Goku when he heard ChiChi call,  
  
"Gohan who you talking to honey? Did you find your Dad or your brother? Gohan?" 


End file.
